Far Away
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: Neela is going crazy without Gallant. She is ashamed of what he saw, and is willing to do anything to get him back. All after 12.8. PLease RnR! A 6th chapter may come...please review for me!
1. Chapter 1

Far Away

A/N: This is just a sweet little fic that takes place right after 12.8. It is based on the song "Far Away," by NIckelback. I love this song, and I think it fits them perfectly. Please read and review!

Summary: After 12.8. What happens after Gallant comes home? Two lovers are finally reunited, and this time… it's for good, and that's how it's supposed to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and the song belongs to Nickelback.

_This time, This place_

_  
Misused, Mistakes_

_  
Too long, Too late_

_  
Who was I to make you wait?_

_  
Just one chance_

_  
Just one breath_

_  
Just in case there's just one left_

_  
'Cause you know,_

_  
you know, you know_

They stood in the street, cars honking all around, with no care in the world. He held her close, and stroked her hair. She breathed in the scent of him, and closed her eyes, willing her head to stop spinning, and the tears to stop falling. The few seconds they stood like that, it seemed as though time had stopped. Very gently, he put her down, and stared into her tear filled eyes. She touched his cheek, and smiled. A final honk jolted the couple into reality, and they quickly moved to the sidewalk.

"Come inside, I have so much to tell you!" Neela squealed. She led him by the hand up the stairs, and into her apartment. Michael noticed her short, raspy breathing, but didn't say anything. He dropped his bags by the door, and surveyed the place.

"I'm sorry it's not real clean. I have been so busy lately…" She turned to face him, and gazed up at a beaming Gallant.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's very cozy…" this caused a loud snort from his girlfriend. "No, really. It's just… you share it with…Ray?" There was a hint of jealousy from his comment, but Neela didn't catch on.

"Yeah, but I kicked him out so we could be alone, when you were supposed to come home… and I just haven't let him back yet. I was going to let him come back tonight, but now I know that's not going to happen…" She leaned up, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. As her knees gave way, he caught her.

"Falling for me, are you?" She laughed, and walked into the living room, with Michael closely on her heels. She took off her heavy jacket, and gave him a mischievous smile. "Good," he added.

"You wanna sit down? I really have to take a shower. I... there was a terrible crash today. I was helping out at the scene…" But she was cut off.

"I completely understand. I saw it on the televisions at the airport. I flew in just as they crashed… It was awful. I tried to get here as fast as I could so I could help out, but traffic was awful, and my taxi driver wouldn't go over that way… I wish I could have flown in sooner… I could have helped out…"

"Trust me, it wasn't something you want to see…" she added quietly. "But it should only take me 10 minutes… I just… it's your first night home… I want it to be special." They shared a brief kiss before she took off, and left him staring at her, realizing where the wheezing was coming from.

_That I love you_

_  
I have loved you all along_

_  
And I miss you_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_  
and you'll never go_

_  
Stop breathing if_

_  
I don't see you anymore_

He heard the shower running, and a soft singing coming from the bathroom. He figured he would give her come privacy, so instead of listening to her, he retrieved his bag from in front of the front door. He pulled out some boxers, and went into Neela's room to change.

And there, right on her dresser, was the letter he gave her a few months back during his last visit. He opened it up, and read silently.

_My Dearest Neela – _

_If you are reading this, then one of my worst fears has come true. I have died valiantly in Iraq. It pains me to say all these things, because the thought of never being with you again is one of the most painful things I have ever felt. Knowing I will come home to you is what kept me going. But we are all human, and when it is our time, we just have to accept it. I love you, and even though it might be too early in our relationship for you, I love you. I want you to know that. I died with you in my heart, which means I died in the most perfect way. I died happy._

_Please don't be upset, and don't shut yourself down. I know how you tend to do that a lot. I want you to move on, and be happy. I want you to be the greatest doctor you can be, and most importantly, never forget me._

_Dead or alive, you mean the world to me. Please pass the news on to my parents, and brothers and sisters, and tell them all it was painless, and that I love them. Take care of yourself, Neela. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, remember that._

_-Michael_

"Michael?" came a startled Neela. She was standing in her doorway, holding a towel to her dripping wet body. "Are… are you reading the letter?" she asked quietly. He nodded, and put it back in its envelope.

"Yeah, I… I'm sorry. I was… I just saw it lying there…"

"No, it's okay. You wrote it afterall… I was going to read it when you didn't come home… I thought the worst, even though I had already spoken to someone about it… I didn't though. I remembered your instructions, and I guess I just forgot to put it back." Her hair was brushed, although it was sopping wet, and all she had on was a green towel. He hadn't changed yet, so she left him to do his business while she went to go get his bag. She set it by her door, and went into the bathroom to dry her hair.

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He had made it back. For good.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_  
Last chance for one last dance_

_  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_  
All of hell to hold your hand_

_  
I'd give it all_

_  
I'd give for us_

_  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_  
'Cause you know,_

_  
you know, you know_

She walked in, and saw a touching sight. The lights were off, except for the candles lit all across the room. She gasped in surprise, and saw Michael lighting the last one. He looked up when he heard her come in, and smiled.

"Michael… it's… it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking in everything. She stepped into the room, and slowly shut the door.

"I thought you would like it…"

"Where did you get all these candles?"

"I found a few in here, and while you were drying your hair I went out and got some from the living room, and kitchen. You don't mind do you? I just wanted to do something special for you…"

"Are you kidding? I love it…" she walked over to him, and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, I forgot something…" she quickly walked over to her dresser and retrieved the remote from it. Aiming it at her CD player, she pressed play. A soft song started playing, one Neela knew very well, because it was one of her favorites. It reminded her of Michael so much, she listened to it whenever she thought of him.

"Ah, the music… _now_ everything is perfect. May I have this dance?" Neela grinned, nodded, and put her arms back around his neck. Nickelback's "Far Away" played softly in the background, but they couldn't even hear it. They were absorbed in each other.

Swaying slowly to the music, he breathed in her scent. He felt happier than he had in years. She, on the other hand, ran her hands up and down his back. She felt just as happy. Looking up at him, she knew she was in love. When he looked down at her, he knew he was too.

"Neela?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for waiting for me. Knowing I was coming home to you was the only thing that kept me going. I love you." They stopped. The song had ended, but neither one noticed.

"Knowing you were coming home to me… it was the greatest feeling. I feel so lucky to have you, Michael. I now can't picture myself with anyone other than you. I love you." He leaned in, kissed her, and the towel she was wearing slowly fell to her ankles.

_So far away_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
So far away_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

_  
'Cause I needed_

_  
I need to hear you say_

_  
That I love you_

_  
I have loved you all along_

_  
And I forgive you_

_  
For being away for far too long_

_  
So keep breathing_

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_  
Believe it_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Keep breathing_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_A/N: This fic was fun to write, seeing as though I love them as a couple. This is one of my favorite songs, and it matches them perfectly. I liked how Neela listened to it whenever she thought about him, so I put it in here. I cannot wait until the wedding episode coming up next! I really recommend this song, especially if you are a sappy romantic person like me! Please read and review and let me know if it's any good. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might make a chapter 2…_


	2. Chapter 2

Far Away

Chapter 2 – The Proposal

A/N: I am completely ignoring what is supposed to happen in episode 12.9. This is my own little version, and depending on reviews, there might be a third chapter. I love writing Neela/Gallant stories so it doesn't matter to me. If you want a third chapter, review!

Summary: Set right after chapter 1, Neela and Gallant talk about the important things in life, and judging by the title of the chapter, Michael gives Neela a big surprise.

Waking up in Michael's arms was like heaven to Neela. Even though they had had a long night, she felt completely rested when she woke up at 8:00 the next morning. She had the day off, and was planning on spending the whole day with him, possibly even meeting his family.

She had her head on his chest, and his arm was around her back. After a couple of minutes of tracing circles on his hard stomach, she felt him begin to stroke her hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up. I was about to do it the fun way…" Neela said as she looked up, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Oh, in that case, I'm going back to sleep…" This earned him a playful slap on the chest, and a girlish giggle from his girlfriend.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, soldier," she said in the most commanding, deep voice she could muster. Now it was Michael's turn to laugh.

"You mean that wasn't what you were really thinking?"

"No, of course not…" said Neela, still smiling.

"Okay, I guess that means I get to do it the fun way…" Laughter erupted from both of them as Michael began tickling Neela. She squirmed under his weight, and tried to attack back, but soon Michael realized he needed to stop. Neela was gasping for breath, her wheezing seemed to have gotten much worse. She looked up at him fearfully, and he helped her get dressed. Once he was dressed himself, he called 911, and tried every breathing technique with her, but nothing seemed to be working. She was growing paler by the second, and the second the ambulance arrived, Neela passed out.

"Is she going to be okay? What's your diagnosis?" Gallant whispered to Abby. She sighed, and turned to face him. They were standing at the door of Neela's room, watching her on the bed. She was still asleep from earlier, and they had to put a tube down her throat. He felt more than guilt. Pain, anger, and sadness all mixed around inside of him as he watched the love of his life just lie there.

"Well, we are definitely sure she had an asthma attack," Abby said, still watching her.

"She doesn't have asthma, does she?"

"She could have just developed it. She had a rough night yesterday. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. I mean, I know about the crash. She helped out by taking care of everyone."

"That's not all. Now, I don't want to be the tattle-tale here, because you might be a little angry when you hear this, but…"

"What did she do…?" His tone was nothing short of scared, and Abby felt really bad about telling him about Neela's stupid, but brave firefighting story.

"There was a building on fire, and they had a woman and her daughter outside. The woman kept trying to get someone to go inside and save her son, but I guess no one would. So, she went in herself, and Neela ran in after her. Tony Gates, the ambulance driver that was escorting Neela around that day, went in too. He got the woman out, and Neela got the boy. She had singed nose hairs, which meant…"

"Chronic smoke inhalation…" He finished. She nodded slowly, and they continued to watch Neela.

"She should be okay, though… right? What did you get from the exam?" Michael asked, pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting down.

"Well, her breathing is very shaky so we are going to keep that tube down her throat until she is conscious. She should be fine, but she will have to do several breathing treatments and keep an inhaler with her at all times for about a week, just to be on the safe side. I have more patients, but I will be in to visit a little later." Abby squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and left the room.

Neela woke up a considerably long time later, and Abby took the tube out of her throat. She was still very pale, and her breathing wasn't at all the way it was supposed to be. Michael stayed with her nonstop, and the next day, Abby decided to send her home.

"Michael I am so sorry about all this… I didn't realize how sick I was. I ruined everything, I am so sorry!" She began crying the second they got home. Ray's apartment was empty, which reminded him Ray was now working the night shift. He made a mental note to get up extra early tomorrow and give Neela a surprise. As for right now, he knew he needed to get her in bed.

"Baby, it's ok. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry! If I wasn't tickling you, then you wouldn't have had that episode."

"But Michael, if I had listened to Abby, and gotten the treatment, then this would have never happened!"

"You got home right at the perfect time. Neela, if you had stayed, you wouldn't have seen me all night. I would have checked into the nearest hotel, and seen you today… I am glad we spent last night together. It was really, _really_ great. I would have been devastated if I couldn't see you right away." She regained her composure, and began wiping away her tears. She smiled at him.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it…" He laughed. "I just… I was planning out the whole day, and I was so excited about going out with you. I have to work tomorrow, so it would be the last quality time we spent together before next Friday…"

"Well… that's okay. Unless you are searching for another guy, we have plenty of time to go out somewhere. And… I wanted to save this as a surprise for tomorrow, but… I got a job at County."

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. She started laughing, and threw her arms around his neck. "That's great! Now that you have a job, we can start saving for an apartment of our own!"

"Wait… I thought you said you weren't sure you were ready just yet…" He asked skeptically.

She let go of him, and began walking to the bedroom, holding his hand, and leading him along with her. "Well, I have thought about it, and I think because you have nowhere else to go, really, you could live here. You can help Ray and I pay rent, and buy groceries… And if I can stand you, we can get a place of our own. Is that okay…? I haven't really asked Ray yet, but I am sure he won't mind. As long as we are quiet, of course. I can hear him through the wall and it is rather annoying." She smiled again, and led him to the bed. They snuggled close together, and once they were in a perfect position, he answered her.

"I think that is the best idea I have ever heard. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." And with no response or objection from Neela, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Far Away

Chapter 3 – When All is Said And Done

A/N: Ha-ha! I got you! I bet you thought I meant _marriage_ proposal. Nope, sorry, not yet. It will come though… Maybe even in this chapter… Nobody knows… Hehe. Please give me reviews! I need to know how this is going if you want a 4th chapter!

Summary: Gallant's first day at County. The oh-so-cute couple get into a big fight, and when Ray is there to comfort Neela, Michael only makes matters worse.

"Neela! Neela wake up!" Michael whispered. He had a tray of fresh food on her dresser, just waiting to be eaten. Neela was scrunched up in a little ball on her side of the bed, snoring softly.

Not knowing any other way to wake her up without startling her, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. There was a shock of electricity that made both of them jump, and Neela started blushing right away.

"You scared me, Michael…"

"Sorry, I was just trying to wake you up. We have an hour before we have to go to work, and I thought I would make you some breakfast to really say how sorry I was…" Neela looked around, and spotted the tray. He brought it over to her, and she shared it with him. They were both under the covers, and had their backs propped up on the headboard.

"Wait a second… what time is it?" Neela asked, sounding alarmed.

"6:00… why?"

"Oh Michael, that means you must have at least gotten up at 5! You really shouldn't have! I told you that it wasn't your fault!"

"I know, I know… but you might as well get used to it, because I love to cook, and I love to spoil you." He smiled, and took a sip of water, while Neela took a bite out of her toast.

"You are too good to me, you know that?" she said quietly. He shook his head.

"You're worth it."

Later, at County, Neela, Gallant, Haleh, and Sam were working on an extremely critical patient by the name of Ginny Walters. As they feverishly tried to stop her internal bleeding, the minutes ticked by. Soon, Haleh got called out, and it was just the three of them. The little girl's heart rate was dying fast, and Sam had to rush out and find the family. When Ginny's heart finally gave out, Neela began pumping the heart immediately. She wouldn't let Michael shock her. ((A/N: I am not sure what it is called when doctors say, "Charge to 360" or whatever, and use those hand-held things, so forgive me for my lack of medical knowledge!))

Neela was in her own world, with just her and Ginny. She kept pumping, and pumping, until after 10 minutes, she finally gave up. She sobbed a couple times before gaining composure again. Michael just glared at her.

"Neela, why didn't you let me try?"

"I… I was doing just fine."

"Yeah, obviously! She died because of you, Neela!"

"She was bleeding internally, and because of the force of the car crash, half her bones were broken! It wasn't me!"

"If you would have just let me by, I might have been able to shock her!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference…" said Neela, growing quieter by the second. She knew she was going to lose this one.

"And how do you know that? Because you wouldn't even try the shocks, a very confused and worried couple will have to go home without their 5-year-old!" He was raging.Justshaking with fury.

Neela stared at the ground, and looked at him with tear filled eyes, and said so softly that Michael had to strain to hear her, "Time of death: 10:06 a.m." She dragged herself out the door, leaving a very regretful Michael behind.

In the lounge, Neela screamed. Not so loud that people could hear her through the door, but whoever was inside would wince. She threw her stethoscope on a table, and sank to the floor in the corner of the room.

Ray was just getting off, and almost ready to leave when he heard her scream. At first he didn't know who it was, but when he saw her slump down a wall and begin to cry, he immediately rushed to her side.

"Neela, what happened?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Mi-Michael and I… we… we got into a hu-hu-huge fight. Over a patient… Ginny… I'm so sorry, Ginny…"

"Wait, so you and Mikey got into a fight over a patient? That's stupid. You guys lover each other…"

"I-I-I know I love him… but he doesn't love me anymore."

"Neela… he loves you. He really, really does…"

"Then why did he yell at me?" she asked, wiping away some of her tears.

"You know people get mad sometimes. Whatever it was about, he just got angry over it. Give him some space, and talk to him later on."

"Ray… I don't know it I can…"

"Sure you can. Just wait…" he embraced her in a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head. He knew where things were going, but he didn't care. He didn't think. He just pulled his head back slightly, lifted her head up, and kissed her lips. A door slamming jolted them back to reality, and they saw Michael. He was teary eyed, and shaking his head. Neela leapt up, and went over to him.

"Michael, it's not what you think! Ray was only comforting me as a friend!"

"I don't… I don't want to hear it, Neela. I will be out of your hair by tonight, don't worry." His voice was so cold it stopped Neela in her tracks. Ray was ghostly white, and instantly regretted everything.

Michael slowly turned around, and before he opened the door again, he muttered, "I was coming to apologize to you Neela. But I can see you don't care whether I am sorry or not. I thought you were the one…" Then, he left, leaving Neela speechless and alone, or at least, that's how she felt. Ray slowly approached her, and she just stared at him with expressionless eyes. He turned to her once more, before leaving her mentally _and_ physically alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Far Away

Chapter 4 – Not Sure

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I am really glad you like this story so much. This isn't where I planned it to go, but I write whatever I think you will like! This chapter is a bit darker than the other ones, but I hope you like it! As always, for another chapter you must review.

Summary: After their fight, Gallant packs his bags, and heads to his parents house. Neela does what Ray said and gives him space. So, she goes home, and after three days, the nightmares finally consume her, and she realizes what she has to do.

_Neela was in shock. She couldn't move, and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She tried to get out of the room but she couldn't. Soon, the walls were so close that she couldn't lift her arms up from her side. As they tightened around her, and began to squeeze the life out of her, she heard a scream._

It was her own. She woke up, drenched in sweat from head to toe. As she lifted her hand to cool her forehead, she realized she was trembling so bad she couldn't keep it still. This was the third nightmare since he left. She had one every night, and each one was different, yet completely the same. She was in a different place, with a different situation, but she always ended up dying. Suffocating, to be more specific.

She knew what the nightmares meant. Since he left, she felt like her worst nightmares and fears were coming true. She was claustrophobic, and each dream reflected that.

Realizing what she had lost made her begin to cry, and it wasn't quiet either. She beat at her pillow, and sobbed uncontrollably. He had left for his parents house the day Ray kissed her, and she hadn't heard from him since. She knew he needed time, but the better half of her said to go find him. She knew they couldn't be over… they just couldn't…

"Neela, are you okay?" said a very sleepy Ray. He opened the door and peered in, just sticking his head through. "Why ya cryin'?"

"I miss him, Ray… I miss him so much…" _You kissed me. _"I just can't believe he is gone! We were just starting to plan our future together, and he is gone!" _You sent him away because you love me._ "If you hadn't have kissed me, none of this would have happened!" _It's all Ray's fault!_

"Neela, I didn't…" But before he could respond Neela slapped him, and slammed the door in his face. She began packing her things into a suitcase, and didn't even think about going back to sleep.

The next day, without eating breakfast, or leaving Ray a note, Neela left. She made sure to grab her wallet, her cell phone, and Ray's car keys. He would just have to use the El.

As she got further down the road, she realized that she didn't even know where his parents lived. So, she called Jerry.

"Jerry? Hi it's Neela. I am just calling in sick… Yeah, and also, can you give me the address for an Anne and Joseph Gallant? Yeah, Michael's parents. I just need it, Jerry. Ok, thanks, I got it. Bye." Now she was ready to go.

About 40 minutes later she found herself in front of a beautiful 3 story country-style home with blue shutters, and a green rental car in the driveway. She smiled to herself, and congratulated herself on making it this far. Now, there was no turning back.

Neela stiffly walked up the driveway, and across the sidewalk that led to the front porch. She took each step at a time, and went even slower considering her legs felt like jelly. Finally, she made it to the door. She knocked three times, and when no one came to the door, sullenly walked back across the sidewalk. Just as she was about to step onto the driveway, she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Neela? What are you doing here?" It was Michael. He sounded surprised, and not the least bit angry. Neela froze in her tracks, and slowly turned around.

"H-Hi, Michael. I was just… in the neighborhood… and I thought I would say hi…"

"Neela, you didn't even know where they lived. You must have called someone, and besides, this house is about 40 minutes away from your apartment. What would you be doing out here?" _Here we go,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I just wanted to see if you were okay, and I…"

"Do you want to talk…? My folks aren't home so it's pretty safe now. They were very happy to see their son home from the war, unlike some people I know…But that's besides the point." That comment struck Neela so deeply she could have sworn something ripped her heart open. She soon followed him in, and began planning what she was going to say all over again.

They walked into the living room, and sat down. He asked her if she wanted anything, and she shook her head no. _I want you,_ is what she wanted to say, but she knew it wasn't appropriate.

"Michael, I just came here to say that… that I am sorry. Ray kissed me at the moment you walked in the door, and for the brief second that he kissed me… I was going to move away, I promise you. In that brief second… all I thought of was you… I know that sounds awful, but it's true. I should have resisted, and I should have said no, but the fact is is that I didn't, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. I would rather die that hurt you like that, and I just… I want you back, Michael. I love you so much, and the thought of losing you forever… I now know what it feels like to die. The nightmares… god, they are awful, and without you, I am simply… nothing." She was too disappointed in herself to even look at him. So instead, she just stared at the wall to her left, hot tears burning her tan face. What she didn't know, is that Michael was close to crying himself.

"Neela, I…"

"No, wait… before you say anything, I… I understand that I can't change what I did, and I'm… I'm sorry for coming here. I love you Michael, and no one will ever be able to replace you." She stood up, and still adverting his gaze, began walking towards the door. Just as she was about to turn the handle, he said, "wait."

"Neela, I am so glad you came here… I acted like a fool three days ago. What you did… I thought it was unforgivable… I was just angry. I was jealous that Ray got to spend time with you while I was gone, and I was jealous that he got to live with you, and banter with you, and work with such a great doctor… I don't think I was aiming all of my anger towards you, I think most of it went towards Ray. And, I guess it's mostly my fault, after all… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I have no right to make you cry, and I am so sorry. If you weren't upset, then Ray wouldn't have…" He clenched his jaw, and Neela averted his gaze. "He wouldn't have kissed you." He then stood up, and briskly walked over to her. He held her hand, and kissed it softly. Neela began crying again, and smiled up at him.

"Michael… can we get our own place? I know we have talked about it, but I am serious now. Let's just… let's go look."

"Of course, baby. Then, once we find a decent one, I want you… I want you to meet my family. I am serious about you, and I think this relationship is going to go very far." He grinned, and kissed the top of her head. They opened the door, and started walking to Ray's car.

"I think that is the best thing I have heard in a very, very long time."

_A/N: Okay, so I like this short chappy, and more will come if you review! Neela and Michael get their own place, she meets the family, and it's a fast forward to, "I Do." It will be the same except that they are not in Ray's apartment, something big happens between Michael and Ray, and Neela doesn't resist. Also, she is only worried about her parents, not his as well. So, if you want this to happen, review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Far Away

Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the Beginning

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter, although depending on reviews I might put an epilogue too. This is a long one, and hopefully fluffy enough to satisfy all you fluff-lovers out there. It's sorta cheesy, but I like it. (I have never looked for apartments before, so I am not sure how it works out. In this case, I am just making the landlord the one to show them around). I am very happy about this story, and I am so glad everyone has liked it so far. I appreciate the reviews more than you realize, because I have always had doubts about my writing, and seeing everyone actually like it just brightens my day. So, enough of the rambling, lets get on with the final installment of Far Away. By the way, please don't take any offense to the "Indian" comments, and although Neela may be out of character towards the end, this is all what I "want" to happen, so sorry! And all the Reela or Ray fans out there… You are warned. They are not my views, just something to spice the story. Thanks!

Summary: Neela finally meets the Gallants, and the couple find their own place. Favors are owed, and Ray isn't too happy about it. Soon, things begin to work themselves out, and it looks as though Mr. and Mrs. Gallant can finally have their happily ever after.

"This one is good… It's very roomy. It has two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a full walk-in closet." Michael smiled to himself. Neela had _finally_ chosen an apartment. The landlord handed him some papers to sign, and Neela continued rambling on about how much she liked the place. He quickly scribbled his signature, and Neela followed suit.

"I am glad you like it, Miss Rasgotra. It will be ready to move in soon; about a week. We just need to do final touches on the cleaning and such. Is that alright?" Dan Morgan, the landlord, collected the papers Neela and Michael had to sign, and neatly stowed them away in his briefcase.

"Uh, yeah… You're sure it's only a week though? A friend of mine owes me a favor, and I need to know how long exactly we will be staying with him." Michael said. Neela looked at him quizzically, but didn't utter a word. Dan nodded.

"The only reason it will take a week is because our maids don't work full time. They clean the rooms when the renters leave."

"Ok, well, if we are done here we really need to get going." Michael glanced at Neela, who began to nervously squeeze her hands together.

"Oh, yes. I will call you when it's ready, so make sure the number you filled out on the form is correct."

"It's my cell number," Neela informed him.

"Great, so I guess until next week." He smiled again and shook Michael's hand, and then Neela's. The pair then left the apartment complex, hand in hand.

Once in the rental car, (they had taken Ray's back, Michael in one, and Neela in another, then left together in the rental,) Neela started getting extremely nervous.

"Michael, what did you mean when you said that someone owes you a favor, and he needs to know how long we need to stay?" She started playing with her hands again, as Michael pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, I stitched up an old war buddy of mine that lives really close to the hospital. His girlfriend took care of the house while he was gone, and when he came home, he found her with another man. He says he owes me for fixing him up in time to catch her. So, I asked him if I could stay with him for a while instead of my parent's house until I got my own place. I am sure he won't mind you being there too. He has been really lonely lately. But don't worry, he is definitely not the kind of guy to go hitting on someone else's girl." Neela chuckled.

"I am really glad you found us a temporary place. I don't think I can live with Ray much longer, now that I know how much he… well, you know…So I guess after dinner with your parents we can both go back and pack up my things. Oh god… dinner with your parents…." Neela suddenly looked horror stricken, but Michael merely grinned.

"Don't worry. They aren't as bad as they might seem to be. And besides, I thought you _wanted_ to meet them."

"I do… I guess I am just nervous… _Bloody nerves_…" Neela ran her hand through her silky black hair and sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." He continued driving, and Neela just stared at the window.

"I hope so…" she whispered to herself. _This is going to be one hell of a night._

"Michael! We were wondering where you went," his mother, Anne, greeted him. She smiled warmly at him, and let him in. "And who might this be?" she asked curiously. Neela felt her cheeks flush as Anne checked her over.

"Mom… this is… this is my girlfriend, Neela Rasgotra. Neela, this is my mother, Anne." Michael glanced at both the women, and the expressions were totally different. Neela looked happy, while Anne looked like she had just watched someone eat worms. Neela's smile soon faded, and a very uncomfortable silence filled their ears.

Anne cleared her throat. "Well, Neela, it's very nice to meet you. Dinner is almost ready, if the two of you want to set the table." She attempted a very feeble smile, before kissing Michael on the cheek and heading for the kitchen. Neela looked horror-stricken.

"Michael, she hates me! Did you see her face? What have I done wrong?" her voice was hysterical, but quiet, and Michael simply stared at the archway leading to the kitchen.

"She doesn't hate you, Neela. Just let her get to know you a little better. It will work out, trust me." Neela sighed, and headed towards the kitchen with Michael.

Several minutes later, the table was set, and the chicken was ready. Anne had corrected Neela several times on the "proper" way to set the table, and that only added to her nerves. "You do eat chicken where you come from, right Neela?" Anne shouted from the kitchen. Neela and Gallant were in the dining room, already sitting in their seats. Neela had an appalled look on her face as she shouted "yes ma'am," back at Anne. Joseph Gallant, Michael's father, would be arriving shortly, and was already informed about the extra guest. The many brothers and sisters of Michael couldn't make it to dinner, so it was just the four of them alone together.

A few more minutes later, Joseph arrived, and welcomed Neela with open arms. He also made a comment to Michael about how pretty she was. Neela pretended not to hear, as did Anne. The foursome were soon all seated around the table, eating in an uncomfortable silence.

"So Mike, you been thinking about marrying the girl?" Joseph suddenly asked out of the blue. Michael almost choked on his food, as did Neela.

"Uh, yeah I have thought about it… but we haven't really talked about it yet… We did just get our own place, though…"

"Really? Where?" Anne asked suddenly, sounding just as appalled as before.

"Uh, Crystal Lakes apartments. I'm a doctor, and mine and Michael's salaries would be able to cover the payments." Neela said quietly. Michael nodded in agreement, and continued eating his chicken.

"Ah huh… So you have a job?" Anne seethed. Neela nodded.

"Neela is a fabulous doctor," Michael chipped in.

"Really? That's nice…" The comments from Anne kept coming and coming and Neela had no choice but to endure it all. After dinner, Neela said a quick good-bye to Joseph, and went out to the car. Michael finished saying good-bye to his parents and thanking them for letting him stay, when Anne pulled him aside.

"Michael, we need to talk…" she whispered.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about. I saw the way you treated her during dinner. That is so unlike you!"

"There is just something about her, Michael! It's unlike you to date an Indian, but I didn't say anything."

"You just did! And besides, what's wrong with dating an Indian? She is an American like anyone else."

"How do you know that? Would if she's some illegal alien or something…"

"Mom, please! She wouldn't be a doctor if she was. And besides, I know her, and I know she's not!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! And why do you think that just because she is of Indian descent that she is for sure one! I thought you always taught me to never be prejudice!"

"I know I did, and I am only saying she _could_ be, not that she is."

"Well, I don't really care what you think. Dad likes her, and we are going to be together whether we have your blessing or not. I love her, and she loves me, and nothing will ever change that. So, you might want to straighten up and change your opinion pretty fast, because she will be the mother of your grandchildren in the future, and nothing will change that. I want your support, mom. Just give her a chance. Get to know her. You will love her eventually." Anne said nothing, and Michael simply sighed and walked out the door. What he didn't know is that Neela was sitting on the front porch, listening to everything. She was silently crying. Michael sighed again and put his arm around her. Anne watched them head to the car through the window, and slowly rubbed her forehead.

"Neela… I am so sorry you heard that. My mother… she has trust issues."

"Yeah, I can tell…" Neela said bitterly. They were driving away from his parents' house, and Neela still hadn't stopped crying. "I guess we have to head back to Ray's?" Michael nodded. Neela simply sighed, and turned her head to stare out the window.

About 40 minutes later, they arrived at Ray's. As soon as they stepped into the car, Neela quietly thanked God Ray wasn't home. Michael immediately began collecting his things around Neela's room, while she did the same.

After a few minutes, Neela's pager went off. "Damn… I have to go. I am not sure when I will be back but you can finish up here I guess, and just hang out. I don't think I ever asked, when do you start at County?" She picked up her purse, and grabbed her cell phone and pager and stuffed them inside. As she put her coat on, he replied.

"Should be in a couple days, I guess. Weaver hasn't given me a schedule."

"Oh, well, when you are done here you can also come to the hospital to get it, just so we know…"

"Ok, well, I will see you later…" he kissed her long and slow, before Neela broke away giggling. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" And she was out the door.

"Frank, I'm going on break. If the guy in curtain 2 starts screaming, call security. He has already tried to get me to breastfeed him…" Frank chuckled.

"Will do, Neela."

Neela shook her head and grabbed her coat. She was going to step outside and grab a coffee, when someone caught her eye. Off to the side of the ambulance bay, near the basketball hoop, was Michael face-to-face with Ray. As soon as she started walking towards them, Michael threw a punch right into Ray's nose. Ray swung one back just as quick, and soon the two were wrestling over the cold, hard ground. "You kissed her! You tried to steal her away from me! What does it take to get you to see she doesn't love you!" Michael muttered as he grabbed Ray's throat. Neela screamed, and tried to break the two apart, but they wouldn't budge. Soon, Michael realized what he was doing and stepped away, giving Neela the perfect opportunity to hold Ray back.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" she screamed frantically. "What is going on here?" The two men just grunted, and wiped away at the blood streaming down their faces. Once Ray was secure, she went over to Michael and checked his face, with a worried look on her own. His left eye was swelling shut. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"Ray said I wasn't good enough for you, and that you deserved better, and that he could give you the things I couldn't. He said that he didn't know what was going through your head when you decided to fall in love with… with a soldier who is gone all the time. He said he could be there for you…" Michael spat. Neela's eyes widened.

"It wasn't like that, Neela… I was just pointing out the obvious! How do you know he won't leave you again? I am better for you! You lived with me for a very long time, and you only wrote him letters! So you had sex one time, then he left again! You have a relationship built on nothing!"

"Ray… stop! You don't know what you are talking about. And when did I ask for your opinion?" Ray looked at his feet, clenching his jaw. Michael just stood there, in awe. Neela was calm, stern, and holding him close. "I love Michael. I love him more than anyone. Nothing will ever change that. I know you have… feelings, for me… But I don't have them for you. You are my friend, Ray, nothing else. And besides, Michael is retiring form the Army so they can't call him over anymore. Obviously you didn't know that. And just so you know, we are going back to your apartment and packing up our things. We found our own apartment and are going to live there, so we will be out of your hair. Thank you for letting me stay so long. I really appreciate it." And with that Ray sulked back to the ER, muttering angrily to himself. Michael took a deep, shaky breath, and hugged Neela as if it was the last time he would ever see her. She stroked his back, and led him to the ER to check him in. They both would be there for a very long while.

Several hours later, Michael's eye was stitched up, and though it was still swollen shut, he felt considerably better. Neela had finished off her shift, and began driving them both to Ray's to finish packing. Earlier, Michael had walked, and Neela had used his rental, making a mental note to give it back to the dealership and getting hers from the shop. Once at Ray's, they finished packing everything up into boxes from the Gallants' house. Hours later, they decided to leave the rest of it for the next day, and fell asleep on Neela's bed.

The next day, after everything was completely done, they piled what they could into the car, and drove off to meet Michael's war buddy.

"Hello? Hey Chris, you home?" Michael shouted after knocking at least three times. They were standing outside his door, their things still inside his car. After a couple seconds they heard footsteps, and finally Chris opened the door.

Chris Collins looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had a disheveled look to him, and he had a mangily beard. His brown eyes looked tired, and his body was pale and worn. Neela stifled a gasp. He smiled a tiny smile as he hugged Michael. Michael held his breath.

"Chris, this is my girlfriend, Neela. I hope you don't mind her staying with me. Our apartment will be ready in about a week."

"Aw not at all. A pretty lil ladies always welcome round here, Mike." He led them inside, and gave them a tour of the house. You wouldn't even believe Chris lived in it, it was so clean. Their bedroom smelled like lilacs, and the lavender bedspread was wrinkle-free. After carrying in their things from the car, they decided to have a little chat with Chris before they went back to get the rest. Neela didn't have very many things at Ray's, and she didn't plan on bringing the furniture until they moved into their apartment. She had only packed up the needy things.

After a couple hours of hanging out at Chris's place, Michael and Neela retrieved the remainder of their things from Ray's, and finally settled down in their temporary home. The thought of living with Neela, just the two of them, in only a week gave Michael the happiest chills he ever had. And lying with her that night, with her wrapped in his arms, he thought, "Life couldn't get any better than this."

One full week later, Neela awoke wrapped tightly in Michael's arms. She grinned as she thought about the life-changing events that had just happened the night before. Michael had told her that he wanted to marry her. At first she said yes, but after a while, she had plenty more time to think about it. Cold feet, is what most people would call it, but to Neela, it was reality tapping at her door.

"Neela? You awake?" Michael yawned. He stroked her cheek before kissing it softly.

"Yeah, I have been thinking…"

"About…?"

"About us! I know you want to get married, but I don't think now is the time. My family doesn't know about you, and today! Your mom hates me enough already! I know I said yes last night, and I do want to marry you… someday. Why today?"

"Neela…"

"No, really. That has got to be the wankiest idea I have ever heard! You must be shell-shocked…"

"Wankiest?"

"Uh, yeah, foolish, ridiculous, possibly even stupid."

"I think that is the best idea I have ever had! I don't know what the problem is!"

"It's sweet, but the best… I don't think so. And it's ten after seven, I have to go to work."

"Neela, wait! Can't we talk about this!"

"We will when I get back! When do you start? We need to find a time to get the apartment and get all the stuff from Ray's."

"I don't. I took the day off to plan the wedding. We can get you things and settle into the apartment later tonight. We can spend the night either there or here, because Chris left for Colorado yesterday, remember?"

"I know, and this seems like it will turn out great, but…"

"But what?"

"Okay… and I am sorry for my little outburst, it's just all this is hitting me like a ton of bricks right now."

"I know, I know…And I am sorry too. But I swear things will turn out fine, you'll see. Right now, would you like to join me in the shower…?" The seductive look in Michael's eyes showed Neela exactly what he was thinking, and no sooner had he started the water were her clothes off, and their lips together.

_A/N: ok, so I wrote a much longer chapter this time, yay! It was actually just a filler so if it is boring, sorry! It is just leading them up to the point where they are next chapter. The scene where she says, "That's the wankiest idea I have ever heard" came from "I Do." Although I added in more lines to make it all fit. Next chapter you can expect their song again, no lyrics but they are in the first chapter if ya need them, and possibly a short epilogue if the chapter is too short… Notice, I didn't say expect a wedding…Hmm…_


End file.
